Impossible
by Conjera
Summary: Notalia! England is having a day out with America and Canada and finds that day full of memories, both happy and sad. Family/Sisterfiction! One-shot


"_England! England!" The blond woman turned and saw a young girl racing toward her carrying a bouquet of bright daisies. She smiled and held out her arms and crouched as the little girl crashed into her, hugging her tightly. "You're back! You've been away for ages!"_

"_America, I've only been gone for a few months." She said tousling the young country's hair affectionately. _

"_That's too long!" America whined, "You promised you wouldn't be gone long at all!"_

_England picked her up and smiled at her, "I have duties as a country, and someday you will understand what these are and why I'm busy." The girl pouted and looked sadly at England. "Of course, I could try to get over here more though… not be gone as long." The girl squealed and hugged her around the neck._

"_I love you Iggy!" _

"England? England! ENGLAND!" the country woke up with a start and looked around her confused. America leaned over her looking irritated and Canada next to her looking worried. "You're going to be late for the meeting!" America said grabbing her wrist and leading her into her room. "Why were sleeping at your table in the middle of the day?"

"Are you feeling okay England?" Canada asked as she observed the elder country worried.

"I'm sorry; I don't really remember falling asleep… I forgot you two were coming to pick me up for the meeting today as well."

"Well," the American said grabbing a suit out of the brit's closet and shoving it in her arms, "you might want to hurry up! Germany is not fun to deal with when any of us are late for meetings!"

"Why did you fall asleep at all?" Canada said as America began to head out of the room. The other girl stopped and turned to her curiously.

"I… I just haven't been sleeping well…. Lots of memories come up in sleep…"

_Canada watched as the two came up the walk and raced out and grabbed onto England's legs. "England! I'm glad your back!" America hopped down, nearly giving England a heart attack when she lost her balance, and raced inside with her flowers. _

_England beamed down at the small girl holding onto her legs and kneeled down to hug her. "Hello Canada. It's good to see you." The girl smiled and England noticed something. "My, my, your hair has grown considerably since I last saw you! It's so wavy now!"_

_The girl frowned suddenly and grabbed her hair. "Stuff keeps getting into it. America tries to put it up in a ponytail, but I don't like how it looks…"_

"_How about I show you how to put it in pigtails?" England said pulling a couple pieces of ribbon out of her pocket. "Would you like that?"_

"_Very much!" America ran back outside then, the flowers now being held in a small vase. "England these are for you! Canada and I have been collecting new ones every day so that we'd have fresh ones when you got here!"_

_England stared at her two sisters' shocked, then looked at the flowers America held. "Everyday?"_

"_Well yeah!" America giggled. "I was going to do every other day, but Canada thought that if we had fresh everyday there was no way they would be wilty or anything and they would be perfect for you!" The girls beamed up at her as she took them from America._

"_Do you like them?" Canada asked nervously._

"_I…I love them… you both…" She set the flowers down beside her and wrapped them in a hug. "I am so very happy to have such wonderful little sisters!"_

England came out of her room and saw America and Canada wearing their rain coats looking around the house bored. Both had been here many times before, so it was not shocking that they were uninterested. When they saw England come out they moved over and sighed.

"I was afraid you fell asleep again!" America sad with a laugh. "We have a cab outside waiting for us!"

"Alright." England said as she grabbed her own coat and umbrella. "I suppose we better hurry, it won't do to have the host country be late."

Canada smiled and moved toward the door. "I suppose not." As they made their way outside the two began to jabber and England observed them as they walked in the rain, towards the car.

_The sun was setting when England looked outside. She sighed, she had better go get America now, so she wouldn't catch a cold or miss dinner. She smiled slightly. America had been gone this morning and when England had gone to town she had just missed her. And when England got back she hadn't seen the girl as she had been doing gardening. It would be nice to sit down with her sister's tonight and have a good meal. She didn't see them nearly enough._

_As she made her way to the door she passed the girls' room and stopped. She looked in the room stunned at th sight before her. All the new dresses England had brought America and Canada were thrown all over the room. Canada was picking them up looking sad and slightly scared. She stopped when she saw England staring at her._

"_E-England! I-uh-the box it fell and um…"_

_She stared at the young women in front of her, "Canada… did America do this?"_

"_I, um… yes." She said looking ready to cry. "When she got in and learned you were here… she was mad. And when she saw the box and the clothes she started screaming… she was pretty upset… but she didn't actually say why!"_

_England frowned and looked at the clothes. "I'll go talk to her Canada don't worry about it." She raced outside then and saw America further off talking with a boy, who when he saw England, spoke quickly to America and raced off. America didn't turn around as England came closer._

"_America! Who was that boy? And why did you throw all those dresses all over your room?"_

'_Are you going to tax me for those too?" England stopped in her tracks as she heard those words. _

"_What?"_

"_Are you going to tax me for those too?" She wheeled around to face England, her long hair billowing out dramatically and her eyes red and her cheeks tear strained. "You've been taxing me for a lot of other things!"_

"_America, those taxes are to pay for the war with France! She was fighting over here for the last part of it!"_

"_Oh, so it's okay then to o behind my back and tax my people then! You not asking me or even mentioning it to me is completely okay!"_

_England looked in the direction the boy ran, "Did he tell you that?"_

"_Nathan didn't tell me anything! I found out for myself today when I went to go buy some tea and paper!" Tears welled in the young colony's eyes. "How could you do this to me! You're supposed to be my sister!"_

"_America! I only had you're best interest in-"_

"_Get out!" She said turning away from her staring off into the horizon._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me! Leave! I don't want to see you anymore!_

"So Canadia?" England looked at America, sitting up front and turned around to ace them, "I hear that a certain man has caught your eye?"

The girl blushed and looked at her sister embarrassed. "I-I don't know what you mean America! You probably just heard gossip from Prussia again! She loves to tell all bout love stories she thinks are there!"

"Nope." America smiled deviously. "A certain Belarus told me his brother was hanging out with you this weekend." England looked at the girl as she blushed harder and harder. She mumbled something about them only having lunch and America just laughed. England looked out her window.

"_England…" The girl stared at the battle field where the America troops stood waiting for an attack. At the front of the line stood France, Prussia and America herself. "I…I don't want to fight my sister." Canada looked up at her with horrified eyes. "Please can't we just call this of and talk to her?"_

_England frowned. "Canada…." _

_**You were the boy I saw with her that day…Nathan..."England glared at the Boy being lead to the gallows. "You were one of the reasons she is doing this, I'm sure!" The boy remained silent a the rope dropped around his neck. "Do you have any last words traitor?"**_

"_**I regret I have but one life to give for my country."**_

_**The Prussian Woman stared at her as she talked to England. "I want to discuss the terms of America's surrender with you. You must see by now Prussia that we will crush you. Especially since I doubt France will ever come with her Navy, surely you realize this too."**_

"_**You're a fool England, you always have been! America is stronger than you ever gave her credit for and far more willful than you could anticipate! She will not surrender!" The women's red eyes narrowed. "Especially since she loved that boy. That one You killed only a week ago."**_

"_I'm afraid it is far too late for that now…."_

"England!" The woman looked at America who was staring at her home. "Apparently Germany is requesting that the meeting be changed till later this afternoon since both China and Italy got food poisoning today."

"Yes, that is perfectly acceptable." She said with a nod.

"Are you okay?" Canada asked, "You've been out of it since we came to pick you up."

"I'm just feeling tired and a little peckish." She said with a small smile. She looked at the street they were passing and cleared her throat, causing the other two to look out as well. "Why don't we stop here, grab something to eat, maybe do some shopping, then we will go to the meeting?"

"That sounds good to me!" America said happily. "English Stake and Chips has sounded good!"

"Um, maybe we could skip the food and go straight to the shopping?" Canada asked quickly. America laughed and England smiled sadly as the car pulled over to the curb.

"_All I want is my freedom!"_

_England stared at the girl in front of her, the one she had raised, the one she had taken care of, the one pointing a gun at her. "I not a child anymore, nor am I your little sister!" England felt the disbelief as she stared at America, "I am independent!" She felt anger beginning to rise inside her as the words washed over her and made their way into her rain. _

"_NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" The girl stared in surprise at the woman' approaching figure, giving England the advantage she needed to disarm her. America's troops raised their guns, ready to fire the moment they thought she might shoot._

"_This is why I say you can't follow things through to the end!" America glared at her, her eyes cold and distant, so different from the eyes she had only a few years ago. These eyes knew war and cruelty, they understood sorrow and loss. She felt her grip loosen slightly as she stared at the new eyes America had. At the eyes England had given her._

"Canada! If you don't eat you'll get sick!" America said as the waiter jotted down something on his little piece of paper.

"I'm not hungry America. Tea sounds just fine, besides, if I get hungry I can stop at a vender while we shop."

England shook her head. "Where we are shopping there won't be a whole of of venders in the rain. This isn't New York after all." America sputtered indignantly and England continued, "You should eat while you have the chance." She turned toward the waiter. "Bring her some pancakes and maple syrup, and I'll have fish and chips." The man nodded and made his way back toward the kitchen.

Canada looked slightly worried but Amelia smiled and whispered, "Come on sis, you used to eat England's food all the time!"

"Actually, I ate whatever you cooked when she visited and afterwards, I cooked." Canada whispered back. England felt a small tick of annoyance, but pushed it aside.

"You used to eat her pancakes though regularly."

"True."

"I can hear you two." Both jumped and looked at England ashamed. "Really, you two know better than to have conversations about people while they're in front of you." She paused and thought for a moment, "Unless of course it's France."

Canada muttered something and America elbowed her. England raised her eyebrow at the movement and America blushed. "Well, England, you've just kind of been out of it all day. Earlier we asked you a question about five times earlier and you never answered. We actually thought you had fallen asleep. It wasn't until I yelled at you that you even responded.

"I'm sorry," she said with a little sigh, "I really am just tired, I will do better about being 'in it' I suppose you could say."

America rolled her eyes and stared at England disbelieving, "You really shouldn't try to sound hip England, it really doesn't suit you." England huffed and looked over at Canada who was watching the waiter coming towards them with their drinks.

"_E-England?" She turned and saw Canada standing in the door way of her home looking at the older country nervously."Can I come in?" She inclined her head towards an open chair across from her and Canada came in looking nervous. _

"_What do you need Canada? Is something wrong?"_

"_No…not really… well…" She looked at the older country with uncertainty. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something rather important."_

"_Oh?" England watched the girl tense where she sat and raised her eyebrow. "Canada whatever it is, you can tell me."The girl hesitated and England put a hand on her knee and smiled at her good naturedly. "Really Canada, just tell me."_

"_I want to become my own country." _

England tried to protest when America and Canada went to pay for their meals, but the two were persistent. Finally the bill was split and when they walked out the sun was shining outside. America laughed and ran out into the sun happily. Canada smiled and followed her out as well.

"This is the first time this whole week that the sun has been out!" America said as England walked up them smiling. "I love the sun!"

"Same here." Canada agreed, shedding her coat and tying it around her waist. "So England what do you want to do now? You know all the stores in this area."

"Well, there is a nice dress shop down that way." She pointed down to a small shop. "And there is a stationary shop right across from it. A shop dealing with teas and coffees from all over the world is about three blocks down-"

"TO THE COFFEE SHOP!" Amelia said running up and grabbing the other two and dragging them as fast as she could to the area England had pointed to.

_England took a deep breath and tried to steady herself as she sat in the quiet conference room by herself. She felt completely wretched. Everything was so wrong, so very wrong. She thought back to moments before when she had passed Canada in the hall, and had completely not recognized her former charge. _

_And America! The two were so distant with each other now. Since the Revolution they had been at each other's throats! She had even tried to curse her once! She remembered when they were close… what had happened? How far had she fallen? How was it that she could have forgotten so much? She let out a small sob and the door began to open._

_China poked her head in the room and England felt like crying even more as she beheld the blond in front of her. England tried to contain herself and smile at the Country normally. "Ch-China, can I help y-you?" The woman stared at her and came in slowly. She keeled down in front of England and looked her in the eye. England stared back, trying to hide her emotions._

"_England, its okay to cry." The country stared in shock at the Chinese woman staring at her sadly. "You know you can talk to me if you need to." _

_Tears welled and spilled over and England grabbed onto China. "It's all so wrong! It's over! Everything I hope for, it's all so impossible!" She clung onto her and sobbed. "We were supposed to be a family! We were supposed to always be together! … W-We…We…were… It's over now… we never can be again, it's impossible."_

_China held onto England and rocked back and forth a little, not saying anything, just holding her while she calmed down. When England actually began to breath she looked at her. "Are you better now?"_

"_No."_

"_Of course not." She agreed. "It is hard to lose your colonies, your siblings. Sometimes I still find it hard to think about how far I and Japan have drifted, and we have been apart far longer than you and any of your colonies. We had more tension too." The Older Country sat quiet for a moment before looking back at England. "Who said it was impossible?"_

"_It is China! They both hate me!"_

"_Did they tell you that?" China said, "And America yelling at you in 1812 does not count, you were at war." She said seeing England getting ready to argue. "Has she lately enforced that belief?" China shook her head, "You are so young, you have many choices. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Go after your family."_

America and England stepped out of the dressing room looking at the dresses Canada had put them in. America scrunched up her nose. "It's frilly and pink. Even more than I thought before it was on."

"I like it!" Canada said smiling. "It makes you look very cute!"

"Heroines aren't cute. They're BA." She said tugging on the sleeve uncomfortably. Canada pouted and looked over at England in the green sundress.

"What do you think England?"

"I have to agree with America, that dress really doesn't suit her." Canada gave a rare eye roll and looked at England pointedly. "Oh! I like my dress just fine."

"Fine?"

"England," America said looking at her, "You look great in that thing. You should get it."

"I should?"

"Yeah!" The two said in perfect sync looking at her disbelieving. "It would make France so Jealous if she saw you in that." America added happily. "She could only wish to look that good."

England looked back in the mirror. The dress was a simple mint green number, with a twirly skirt that fell to her knees and had a dark green rose outline in it. There was a thread line at the waist and a scoop neck. She thought it was pretty simple, but as she looked again she realized it brought out her eyes very nicely. America smiled and picked up a pair of sandals and handed them to England. "Try these on too Iggy."

England looked at the sisters smiling at her and found tears coming to her eyes. "England?" America said noticing them. "What's wrong? It was Canada's idea to go dress shopping here!" She exclaimed pointing to her sister accusingly.

"No…you… you both, it's just. We're a family right now... I didn't think we ever would be again. It just seemed so," She wiped her eyes slightly and took a breath. "I'm just very happy right now." The girls looked at her and Canada smiled compassionately at her.

"England, well always be a family."

America nodded and both moved up and hugged England, "No matter how screwed up we get." America said, "Or how mad we might get, we will eventually make things right. I don't care if we are countries or not, we will always be a family." England felt tears streaming down her face as America added, "You promised us."

_A long forgotten memory, that was what this was. _

_America and Canada stood in a field of wildflowers, laughing and playing, both children again. Canada was just starting to where her hair in pigtails and America in the ponytail she would have for many years until she cut her hair short during her civil war. Both were so innocent then._

_They ran around care free and happy, and it made her feel just as happy to watch them. America placed flowers carefully in her sister's hair, and Canada did the same. Soon both where racing around again, occasionally coming over to England to show her a new flower they had found. Finally they both began to run just far enough out of sight for her to not see what they were doing, but still see them. When they came back over, they had something hidden behind their backs._

"_Iggy, you have to close your eyes!" America said, bouncing slightly where she stood._

"_Oh? And why is that?"_

"_It's a surprise!" Canada said beaming up at her. "We worked really hard on it, so you have to close your eyes." England chuckled, but did as they asked. She felt something light get placed on her head. "Open them!"_

_She reached up and felt a small crown of flowers placed on top of her hair, the petals felt like satin and delicate. The girls beamed at her. "You have a crown! It's supposed to be a fairy crown, because you're the queen of all fairies!" America said making exaggerated motions with her hands. "You have to be!"_

_Canada nodded. "You look so pretty England! Do you think we'll be as pretty as you when we grow up?" The elder stared at them uncomprehending for a few moments, before she smiled at them happily. _

"_I am quiet sure you will both be far more beautiful than I could be."_

"_That's not even possible!" America said sticking out her tongue. She ran off then and yelled back to her sister, "I'm going to find more flowers for the crown!"_

"_W-wait up America!" _

_England watched as they ran off and smiled happily to herself. This was wonderful. Her sisters, laughing and running, as normal children did. She wanted to keep them this pure forever, if there was any way she could. She frowned thinking of her own upbringing and the hardships she had faced. She had to keep America and Canada as far away from the cruelties they would have to face for as long as they could. _

"_ENGLAND!" She jolted out of her train of thought as both America and Canada ran up to her in tears. "ENGLAND! TELL ME HE'S LYING! TELL ME HE'S LYING!"_

"_America? What ever is the matte?" She asked as the little girl wrapped her arms around her and sobbed. Canada came racing up following her, tears streaming down her own face. "Girls, what happened? Is who lying?" She looked back and saw Spain pulling her little brother Mexico away by his ear, looking extremely mad and testy. She felt a small flash of irradiation at the small boy, who already seemed to want to make her sister upset any way he could._

"_M-Mexico said that…you…didn't l-love us! That we…we were just… territories to you!" America chocked out. England felt a new wave of anger flood her being as she watched the two in the distance leaving. "H-He said that you were g-going to leave…leave us! AND THAT WE WOULDN'T BE A FAMILY ANYMORE!" The country wailed pitifully._

"_oh girls." England squeezed them tight and held onto them sadly. "Girls hush. That isn't true. You are my sisters, I love you both very much."_

"_Y-you're no-not going to l-leave us then?" Canada asked with a shudder in her voice. "Y-you will a-always be… our sister?"_

"_Girls." England made them look up and her and stared them in the eyes. "No matter what happens, you will always be my family. Nothing can change that. I am not going to lie though and say we will always be together. Things happen and someday you may have to become the next British Empire." She hugged them close. "But know that no matter what happens, I love you. And it is impossible for s to not be a family."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

* * *

Sister!Fiction AWAY!_  
_

Anyway i hope you guys like it, and if you have any questions please comment below or message me and I will answer your questions.

also, Nathan Hale is a famous American Hero, who is famous for his last words "I regret I have but one life to give for my country." and of course my Fan!girl mind exploded with Nyo!America and him. I think it's cute. =3

And at the end where England says "_ someday you may have to become the next British Empire_" it is not a typo. My belief is that England did expect them to become their own countries, but to still be part of her empire. She is telling them with this that she may fall one day, and she hope one of them to lad her Empire. =3 How very parental.

And I was inspire to write this while listening to the song, "Impossible" OH! And if you see this story on Deviantart, if it is on the account ShadowsatDusk, that is okay! That is my account and i am debating putting this up there. If you see it anywhere else though... =( Then that is not good.

PLEAS, PLEASE PLEASE! Review!

I seriously get depressed when no one reviews!

So for my sanity please Review! *puppy-dog eyes* pretty please?


End file.
